1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone based lactylates. This class of compounds provides unique emulsification properties as well as wetcomb and conditioning properties when applied on hair. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a the carboxyl group on a silicone polymer with the hydroxyl group in lactic acid.
2. Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants but are water insoluble.
Fatty lactylates are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,669 to Tsen et al, teaches the method of making lactylate salts. The methodology includes a reaction of fatty acid with lactic acid. The methodology is directed toward fatty derived materials. The present invention is aimed at making silicone based materials that provide not only the emulsification properties, but also provide conditioning and softening properties to hair. These properties are lacking in traditional lactylates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,548 to Forsythe, incorporated herein by reference, describes an improved method of preparation of lactylates.
The beneficial aspects of making silicone lactylates on wet comb properties in shampoos and softening properties of the silicone make the compounds of the present invention unique.